


Room 3 aka the best room

by Janellez



Series: Domestic dorm fluff [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dorm Life - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Jihancheol is love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janellez/pseuds/Janellez
Summary: Seungkwan badly wants to sleep but Shua hyung aka his teddy bear is suddenly needed by everybody and DK is a literal sunshine.





	Room 3 aka the best room

**Author's Note:**

> When I slipped into the diamond life 7 months ago, I expected lots of fluff and domestic seventeen as family fics. Sadly, there are only a few and I think I've read them all already so while waiting for some of my fave fics to update I'm here to add to the fluffy tag.
> 
> Enjoy and sorry for mistakes!!

Joshua Hong takes the longest in the shower. This is one reality that the members of Seventeen have had to find out and put up with for 4 years and quite recently one fact finally exposed to the fans.

Boo Seungkwan is tired. Tired, sleepy and cranky. This is another reality the members have become aware of when they passed by the closed bathroom door.

"Shua hyung are you almost done?" Seungkwan bellowed out as he tapped his foot on the floor with his hands situated on his waist.

"Yes Seungkwannie~" Came the muffled sing-song reply of their cat eyed hyung.

Seungkwan let out an impatient scoff and an eye roll in reply.

'Almost done' for Joshua could be between 'Yes I'm almost done meditating and about to start actually taking a shower' and 'Yes wait for 15 more minutes while I meditate again before coming out'.

* * *

 

It was heaven sent when Seungcheol finally brought up the bathroom issue and made the order for shower schedules. With everyone drained at the end of each day due to their continuous schedule during their promotional period the fact that Joshua was agreed upon to be the last to shower (12 raised hands out of 13 - that one odd hand not belonging to Joshua but unsurprisingly Seokmin because, according to him "I like Shua hyung just the way he is.") gave all of them one less worry to think about.

Seungkwan knows he voted on his hyung being the last to shower and he knows how the hyung really enjoys the fact that he doesn't need to rush or worry about the constant nagging of the other members to use the bathroom. Actually, on any other day, he would be one of the members who still loitered around the dorm. Like last week, he was still high on adrenaline after winning first in Music score, so he joined in on Woozi, Wonwoo and S. coups who were playing Mario Kart and just the other day since it was a weekend, he stayed up late to watch Wonder Woman with Vernon. But right now he was tired - exhausted even and yet despite that he can't seem to fall asleep.

After blow drying his hair dry and collapsing on the bed face first, Seungkwan expected to fall asleep instantly and be in sweet dreamland in a matter of seconds so it's with a frustrated grunt did he open his eyes to see what could possibly the reason why he's not yet knocked out unconscious.

Room 3 was the smallest room in their new dorm. Unlike the other two rooms which could fit four and six members and their bunk beds, just fitting one bunk bed would already take up almost half of the space in Seungkwan, DK and Joshua's room so it was decided then that one big queen sized mattress on the floor would be the most comfortable and ideal.

That was where the problem lied.

The bed was too big.

Even with the amount of pillows and stuff toys - mostly Eevees - the bed was still too big for just one person and for Seungkwan, it felt empty somehow and not nearly warm enough to be comfortable despite the running heater.

Steeling his resolve, he let out a frustrated huff and got out of bed to hunt down his roommates - most especially his Eevee lookalike hyung.

* * *

 

That is the reason why Seungkwan, in his blue fleece pajama bottoms and a random white shirt which could belong to any one of them really, could be seen waiting irritably outside of the bathroom door.

Just as the main vocal opened his mouth to bellow out another impatient shout, the door adjacent to the bathroom opened to reveal one of the performance members - Jun.

Jun gave out a wide yawn as he simultaneously scratched his tummy. With bleary eyes and his hair stuck up in different directions he blinked to get rid of the remaining sleep dust as he noted the other's presence in the hallway. Understanding crept in his eyes and a knowing smile then formed formed on his lips as he teased, "Shua hyung not out yet?"

Seungkwan scoffed as he crossed his arms. "No." His voice almost grouchy.

Snickering lightly, Jun stretched his arms up high then sideways. "That must mean I've been asleep for 2 hours at least then."

The obnoxious tone only made Seungkwan more sour. He was almost - almost! - jealous of the other but he had more pride than that so instead he gave the other the stink eye and was preparing to give out a scathing remark when finally the sound of the shower curtain being rustled open could be heard.

"Seungkwannie, are you there?" The sweet voice couldn't be more timely as he asked, "I think I left my towel in the room again can you get it for me?"

The relief of the thought of finally getting some sleep soon enough made Seungkwan forget about Jun entirely as he rushed to their shared bed room but not before shouting, "I'll get it for you hyung! Stay right there!"

Jun was left snickering by himself in the hallway as he made way to get a midnight snack in the kitchen. He let out a relieved groan noting how tomorrow they didn't have a schedule to go to.

* * *

 

Seungkwan almost tripped going out of their room seeing as some of their blankets decided to wrap themselves around his foot in his haste to locate the hyung's towel, fetch it and rush back to the bathroom in the soonest time possible.

His earlier lethargy was completely non existent as he let out a tired breath as he reached the bathroom but could only stop in his tracks as he was not faced with the third eldest hyung as he was expecting but Dokyeom preparing to brush his teeth.

The other main vocal greeted him with a bright smile as he put toothpaste on his toothbrush. "Good evening Seungkwannie!! How are you this fine night~?" He singsonged.

A few seconds of silence passed by as Seungkwan struggled to gather his thoughts. "W-Where's Jisoo hyung?"

"Ahh Shua hyung? I gave him his towel a little while ago. I had one prepared cause you know how he is." He smiled and then got a thoughtful look on his face. "I think he's having his hair blow dried by Mingyu now though."

 Seungkwan cocked his head to the side as he let out a frustrated groan. "Why of all people does it have to be Mingyu!?"

Just at that moment, as if triggered, the sound of the blow dryer could be heard from the living room.

With a fleeting glance at their bedroom and the thought of getting some sleep, Seungkwan let out a tiny sob before walking further away from their bed.

* * *

 

What greeted him was just as he expected.

Unfortunately.

The person he waited almost an hour for was quite contently seated on the floor in between Mingyu's legs who was sitting on the sofa with the noisy blow dryer in one hand and a brush in another. On either side of Joshua was Minghao and Vernon, with the former laying his head on Joshua's shoulder while scrolling through their Weibo account and the later having engaged the eldest among them in an english discussion probably on lyrics for the rap in the next song.

Seungkwan couldn't help but feel a bit envious on how comfy they looked all squished together so he tried covering it up by clearing his throat pointedly looking at his roommate's direction.

"Seungkwan!" Joshua greeted with an eyesmile. "Dokyeom gave me my towel and I was suppose follow after you to our room but Mingyu said I needed to blow dry my hair."

"You can't sleep with damp hair hyung!" Mingyu admonished. "It's bad for yo- ack! Ya! Minghao get your head out of the way! How am I suppose to properly blow dry Shua hyung's hair with you there huh?"

That remark seemed to annoy the other half of their china line as he reared back and glared. "Ya! You're the stupid one! Why would you need to comb Shua hyung's hair when it's going to get messed up in his sleep anyway!"

A vein popped up on Seungkwan's forehead as he closed his eyes and tried to ignore the two who continued on bickering. The noise of both the blow dryer and their voices was getting to him and all he wanted was to sleep.

Giving Vernon a pouting glare that promised retribution if he was denied, he reached for Joshua's hand to pull him up and snatched up the blow dryer that lay forgotten as the two continued bickering and passed it over Joshua's hair a few more times before deeming it dry.

"Okay hyung, your hair is dry! Straight to our room now please."

Joshua smiled in thanks and reached up to pinch the other's cheeks.

'He looks like Anpanman.' He thought fondly. "Okay Seungkwannie, let me just get a bottle of water and then we can go straight to bed."

The younger was quick to his feet as he rushed to their kitchen to get the drink but not before turning and staring at the elder pointedly and saying, "Stay there hyung. Right. There."

Amusedly, Joshua let out a laugh and a salute.

Satisfied with the response, he turned back around and into the kitchen passing by and ignoring a still snickering Jun and running into their Maknae who was struggling to cut up some onions.

"Seungkwan hyung! Can you help me please?" The youngest begged. "I didn't eat too much after practice cause I was too tired and now I'm really hungry."

Normally, if it was anyone else, Seungkwan would have straight out said no and had been on his way, but this was Chan. His only dongsaeng - 'Well there's Vernon but we're the same year so yeah that doesn't count.' His mind supplied. - How could he refuse his only Dongsaeng? It was his duty as his hyung to look after him so with defeated shoulders he took over cutting up the onions while Chan prepped the ramyeon.

* * *

"Thanks hyung! You're the best!" The maknae complimented with a mouth full of noodles.

A sense of accomplishment washed over Seungkwan as he ruffled the younger's hair along with it though came the pitiful reminder of his exhaustion and how for sure some other member has pulled in his roommate to whatever shenanigans they were up to at this night.

The requested bottle of water in hand, Seungkwan was sadly not surprised to see that his hyung was not there where he left him.

 "Jeonghan hyung has him."

He turned to the sound of the voice to see Woozi - having kicked out Mingyu from the couch and typing on his laptop, most probably writing down some sudden bout of inspiration after having a nap, evidenced by the bed head.

At the thought of sleep he almost let out a sob right then and there and going by the slight chuckle he heard, he actually did.

"Go before Jeonghan hyung and Seungcheol hyung convinces Jisoo hyung that sleeping with them in their bed is better."

With a new resolve and Woozi hyung on his side (only because having the three hyungs in one room could only mean trouble), he marched straight to room of four and glared at the scene that greeted him.

The three eldest were piled on the bottom bunk with Joshua in the middle. Jeonghan, Seungkwan noted with envy, has his eyes closed and Joshua's hand running through his hair while Seungcheol had a laptop propped up on his lap, laughing at whatever video was playing.

They looked so comfortable. Maybe it was his own tired mind but his earlier resolve deflated as he noted how close to sleep Shua hyung was.

So with a defeated sigh, he knocked on the door announcing his presence and said, "Good night hyungs."

What he didn't expect though was Joshua's eyes popping open and making movement to sit up. Jeonghan whined more on the lost of the hand running through his hair and attempted to bodily wrap himself around the younger hyung to keep him from leaving but Joshua knew the other too well and was quick enough to leap over Seungcheol who had his hands occupied with the laptop and had no way of preventing the other from leaving.

Joshua chuckled at their pouting expression and gave them each a kiss on the cheek as consolation before turning and giving Seungkwan a sheepish smile.

"Let's go to bed Seungkwan-ah~"

 Seungkwan couldn't contain the smile that bloomed on his face and the giddy feeling in his heart.

Finally. Sleep.

He could have sobbed in joy, which he probably did seeing as the elder ran his hand through his hair softly and gave out a chuckle.

* * *

Bonus:

The occupants of room 3 was snuggled in nicely. Joshua was sandwiched between his two dongsaengs with Seokmin's arm laying loosely around the elder's waist and his face buried in Joshua's nape leaving the other two facing each other. Seungkwan has his face mushed against Joshua's shoulder and both arms around the elder's right arm. The covers were pulled on high so almost only half of their face could be seen.

The night was quiet so the trio slept on peacefully unknowingly leaving them vulnerable to the sneaky one known as Yoon Jeonghan.

A strip of light was let in as the door opened and a head popped in for a peek. With a mischievous smile, he brought out his phone, tapping on the camera application to take a quick photo (or maybe seven).

"Dokyeommie my pabo and Seungkwannie my cutie..." Jeonghan mumbled fondly.

"What about Joshua?"

With a startled gasp and fumbling hands to keep his phone from falling on the floor, the self proclaimed mother of the group whirled around to glare at the offender.

"Cheollie! You stupid matchstick, I could have woken them up!" Jeonghan hissed quietly.

"Sorry sorry." The leader of the group whispered back with a dimpled sheepish smile as he pushed the door a little more so he can poke in his head as well.

"Aww... my kids," He intoned softly with a sniff. "so cute."

Jeonghan rolled his eyes but agreed. "Yes yes keep your old fatherly feels to yourself you old man." He teased. "And for the record Shua's mine!" He added.

The other just scoffed and asked, "Your what?"

The haughty tone irked the blond and almost made him push out his elbow to hit the other's sternum but he held himself back in fear of the older squawking and waking the three so instead, with a smirk on his face, he replied.

"My everything."

This seemed to catch the red head off guard as he rushed for words to say.

"Wha- NO! Y-You can't just claim Shua as yours he's mine too!"

The blond didn't seem to care as he ignored the stupid read head and turned back to take another picture but had to hold back and endeared coo seeing as Joshua shifted a bit so now Seungkwan was lying on his chest and DK's nose now buried in Joshua's soft brown hair.

A collective "aww" was heard which startled the two older hyungs as a third voice joined them.

"Hoshi!" The two hissed quietly as they turned to see the famous 10:10 eyes greeting them.

"Don't do that." Seungcheol added as he placed a hand on his heart.

The performance leader cackled before bringing out his phone and taking a picture as well.

"Sweet! This picture totally beats Wonwoo's pictures of Shua hyung sleeping in the car."

"Wonwoo has pictures of Shua in his phone?!" The two sputtered out.

"Yeah." Hoshi replied casually as he looked for a better angle to take the picture. "Don't you guys have pictures of Jisoo hyung on your phones?"

The two sputtered out defenses and complaints as Hoshi continued to cackle on quietly at their dispense.

"Hmm... although I'm pretty sure Jun has a selfie with him though." He added mischievously. "You know with the cat ears and all."

Silence permeated the air for a few moments before 3 sets of feet raced to apprehend the performance team member.

Closing his laptop, Woozi shook his head at the three fools. Having heard the commotion, Chan who had finally had his fill of food, joined Woozi in peaking in room 3 noting with a sigh of relief with how the three slept on despite the noise. Silently, the door was closed, leaving the trio unaware of the chaos taking place just a room away.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos if you like it or a comment on what you think! Constructive criticisms are welcomed :)  
> I might make this into a one shot trilogy if the reception is good. I already have a draft in my head but send me ideas or prompts you want to see as well!
> 
> S. coups is a stupid adorable dumb matchstick and I'm a loyal Jeonghan stan that'll choose Jisoo over him anyday *whispers* long live the hyung line  
> 


End file.
